Talk:GSSOC/Operation: Money Cushion
For a start, it looks pretty good. Are you going to add more to it or will you be passing it off to someone else?Krayfish 04:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) This is about as far as I intend to go. I'd say it's your turn to write, perhaps we can get a good start after all. EDIT: By god, the Dracosaur's motto must be 'I'ma gonna herp and derp!' SupcommMonroee 04:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) So who wants to go next?Krayfish 17:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) The Eteno have just begun to tap into teleportation tech. SupcommMonroee 23:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, so it's not really widespread I take it?Krayfish 23:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Still held up in testing, you ''really ''don't want your teleportation gear having an error. There are still prototypes, though. Maybe Franz Wilkter could obtain a few for Umbra's guards through a puppet Vice Commander candidate, perhaps? Also, I plan for Franz to never actually be captured by the GSSOC, but his operations severely damaged. He'll try to get revenge on Tholker in particular, who will hunt him down while balancing his relationship with Karla in a few stories after the first phase of the GSSOC project. SupcommMonroee 00:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan.Krayfish 00:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I just read about that Umbra guy. 2 things: *The thing he can use to insult Sol I Dor is his blindness and that, as a predator, which is his race's ancestral background, he would be useless. *Sol I Dor would also be one of the first choices to fight Umbra, being that he IS a psychic, and can use those abilities as a weapon. I believe I'll go next. This kind of envoirnment was part of Etah's specialty trainging during the ELICAN Program; he's a master at social stealth and gathering information while remaining anonymous. Imagine him as a kind of draconic James Bonds: He's smooth and suave, but at the same time lethal and adaptable in a fight. Expect at least a GSSOC post by tomorrow. Hopefully a WotA update as well... --Nra 'Vadumee 00:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe to make it more epic and to add build up, when the battle with Umbra begins, maybe one of the other characters try their weapons first only to find them useless. That's when Sol I Dor comes in and would make a great introduction to his abilities. It would essentially make him the saving grace and give him notability on the team. (I was kind of thinking of the battle with Hades in Kingdom Hearts 2 for this one.) Krayfish 01:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Now ''that ''was a difficult boss fight for me, for some odd reason. Yes, this will be Sol's time to shine. His psychic abilities I believe will give the team full functionality in all situations. We'll have the physically devastating, the sharpshooter, the wise psychic, the nimble swordsman, and the user of natural force (fire). To an extent, they're all also highly intelligent. Also, HOORAY! More Nra-style writing! SupcommMonroee 02:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) If you want a visiual representation of the attack Sol I Dor would use, take this video, take the guy in it and give him a dinosaur's posture, and remove the whole 'dimension shattering' thing at the end. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) That looks cool! Now I have to find a video showing what kind of attacks Ahrganot can use...Krayfish 02:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll write about it in detail later, but Tholker utilizes an EIT special forces martial art, the style resembling a blend of Soo Bahk Do and Krav Maga. EDIT: Nra, could you give me some details on Sauran tissue regeneration tech? I'm gonna get working on Flesh and Blood again, so I'll need that. SupcommMonroee 03:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I just talked with SporeWiki, it's Um2k9's turn for writing in the crossover, nor Nra. False alarm. SupcommMonroee 23:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah, at least we now know who to wait on.Krayfish 23:55, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Icey's turn. SupcommMonroee 23:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for a scene involving the team captured by some of the enemy, in a position where it seems they're trapped, but, let's just say the scene also involves Sol I Dor's saliva... IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You'd have to make it make sense for the team (scattered across the whole resort) to be captured near-simultaneously and taken somewhere make sense in the story. I suppose there's no problem with that, but it seems a tad arbitrary, if you ask me.